The unpaid debts
by Thegone
Summary: He died, a loss to his friends, a loss to himself. Now he's back and he didn't forget about any debt to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Why do I need disclaimers? This website is for ****_FANFIC_****_ ,not original stories._**

_3 weeks after first infection_

Saren sneaked down the, relatively empty, street. A street that, in fact, was covered in flesh and metallic smelling liquids. She had just witnessed a display of the boomers power against a tank, that had saved her life, but try to destroy it like every other dead or "living thing" around her.

_One hour earlier_

Saren ran ,using her magnum to take out the hell spawns chasing her from behind. "Cmon cmon" she yelled ,trying to run and load another clip into the only thing that could save her. Suddenly something wrapped around her body, something slimy and all-to-familiar, around her body making her drop the magnum and the clip. "NO" she cried knowing the end was near as she was dragged away from the dead ones and slowly up a brick building, surprisingly though she wasn't being strangled like usual but instead just went up the old apartment building. As if things couldn't get any worse she heard a roar in the distance, the roar of death itself coming to take her home, just as a tank came in view around fire station. The tank followed by over 100 infected, and a boomer, started gathering beneath 8-feet of her as she slowly scaled up to her killer.

The boomer attempted to try and make it worse by barfing on her but just succeeded in landing it all on itself and the tank, causing the boomer and the tank to be over whelmed in a couple of minutes as Saren was a few minutes away from being dinner for the fisher of "men".

In a ditch attempt to end her life the tank threw a concrete slab up at her missing just barely, but coming back down to squash the smoker. The tongue still held, stuck under a rock but still loose enough for Saren to slowly unfold flipping until her left leg was caught in the end of the tongue and bashed her head into a wall letting sleep pick her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew loved flying through the air, even if it meant being a infected. Though it was sad that his family turned out to be just plain dead instead of a hunter like him. He kinda didn't mind, half the hunters he knew had no memory, besides it would be kinda weird if he still had parents bossing him around in the apocalypse which his father had actually Predicted by studying the bible. So the 14 year old hunter happily bounced away over to his house, well his new one since the old house he had lived in when he was alive was ransacked and collapsed. So he went ip to his new house and jumped into the window face first into another hunter.

Matthew rubbed his head looking down on the MUCH bigger hunter he was sitting on. He looked to see fangs up at his eyes ready to rip him apart at the noise of growling. "What are you doing shrink" The hunter snarled "This is my territory!" Matthew whined and quickly jumped back out of the window landing on a nearby tree. 'That was my house though, I found it 3 weeks A...' Matthew sniffed the air, it was full of blood and bile about a mile away, an easy trip for a hunter. Matthew didn't care, some survivors either survived a blood bath or died trying in a very painful way. He was about to turn back to the hunter issue when something else penetrated his nose, someone was alive, someone he knew as a person, someone he had cared about.


	3. Chapter 3

Saren continued down the street limping from the fall of finally getting down to the grave yard around her. She limped down to the spot where the smoker grabbed her, and searched around where she thought her gun was, but to no avail found nothing but a plank of wood that was already torn. Saren sighed and picked up the "weapon", and continued down to the safe house she spotted from far away. She went inside and closed the door quickly barricading it with every thing she could find plus the plank. Saren then searched the room for supplies and found ammo (which she stored for later), a first aid kit which she quickly used half of to set her leg in a cast, and a case of pain pills which she immediately used for the pain of her leg ,and finally a silver case with a magnum set including a cleaning set (which she immediately read the instruction manual for). After reading for a while she finally got drowsy and fell asleep.

Matthew leaped then landed ,then leaped ,and repeated the process until he was confronted by red steel doors at a electric company office building. He walked up shading his sensitive eyes from the bright light inside, and peeked down at what was laying on the floor surrounded by everything a survivor needed but food. He looked closer inside to see the bar keeping him out of the safe area and easily reached his tiny arms inside and opened the door barely making a sound and closed the door behind him with a 'CLINK', waking the brown haired girl from dreams of normal life.

Saren slowly opened her eyes moaning when she heard a clink from the door. She slowly sat up to see a hooded figure her size turn around and try and leap through the metal door, causing her to wake up faster and grab the gun from the case and point it at the hunter who was recovering from the nock on the head.

Matthew froze when he heard a gun cock from behind him, the hairs stiffening from fright. He slowly turned around to the sight of Saren pointing a gun at his left eye. Matthew waited to die at his friends hands, something he had not expected to happen when he came. Matthew closed his eyes and waited for his fate. *click* Matthew opened his eyes to see Saren reaching for a clip on the ground and leaped for her, pinning her body as she yelled for help she didn't need. Matthew quickly used all his strength to pin her down on the floor, wincing when her head hit the ground, and looked for something heavy to pin her down with. Matthew looked around spotting the end of a desk to lay on her legs, he quickly tried to use his left leg to scoot the desk over to them but failed. Matthew finally picked up the screaming Saren and carried her up the stairs. Matthew searched using one hand and the other to hold her over his shoulder. After a while of kicking, screaming, and searching he finally found a set of pills that read "drowsy and headache" as the only side affects. Matthew sat her down and made her eat one by holding her nose and forcing it in her mouth.

After much wrestling she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep. Matthew went around the building with her in tow and found the three things he needed, duct tape, a office chair, and her gun which he hid. He then sat her down in the chair and duct taped her arms to the "arms" of the chair, after that he sat down and scratched his hair. "Hi I'm Matthew your friend from school" he spoke in a raspy voice,"what if she forgot who I was, what if I grabbed someone else, what if...". Matthew stopped when she moved, she wasn't awake but she was close to it. Matthew looked her over, she had long brown hair that seemed to be silky no matter what, She was still wearing her cute dino shirt that said "rawr" on it and blue shorts, she hadn't tanned much, which means she probably moved during the night.

She stirred again, this time straightening her head to see her captor. Saren opened her eyes and immediately started screaming. "Do you really not remember me Saren" Matthew asked. Saren stopped.

"Matthew, is that you"?


	4. Chapter 4

_1 month before first infection_

"So... what've you got planned for the summer" Matthew questioned. "Nothing really" Saren replied,"maybe hang out with Arnold". Saren flipped the page to the gun magazine, and looked up at Matthew. "How bout you" she pressed. Matthew just shrugged, he still had two weeks before summer Break. Matthew's head was pushed forward, without warning, and into the bus seat in front of him, repeatedly.

The hand was lifted away from his hair. Matthew looked up to see Saren holding the hand in a tight grip, digging her nails into the persons hand making the kid cringe trying to make her let go, pleading for her to stop. Saren just kept reading and said "please stop, my friend here does not like people taking advantage of the fact that he doesn't like to fight.

The kid agreed and sneaked to a different seat. "Matthew you need to stand up for your self" Saren said looking him dead in the eye, "What if I ain't around to help you". Matthew scratched his hair, making it look messier than before.

_now_

Matthew cut off Saren's bindings, helping her stand up to meet him hood to face. "Sorry bout the bindings" Matthew scratched out, "you did try to kill me". Saren stared at him, "you're dead though, I watched that hunter tear you to pieces". "You're right" he replied "took me a bit of patching up to do, now I'm glad I read all those medical books".

Matthew walked away, Saren catching up to him and grabbing his shoulder. "Where ya going, Matt" she asked. "I don't know" he continued "the only reason I came here was to help, but I'm obviously not needed". Matthew sprinted down the stairs and out the safe room door before she could call for him.


End file.
